


Loved by a Devil (Urie)

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate ending after episode 12 where the boys don't profess their love for Ritsuka outright, Because its Urie, F/M, Heavy use of flower symbolism/meaning, Some Description of Violence, Some spoilers from the game, Will Add as I go, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Ritsuka stood up from her desk putting her books into her book-bag slinging it onto her back feeling the eyes of nearly all the students in the hallway on her almost envy in their look, she stiffened slightly at their looks not trying to meet their gaze. However she saw several fox faces in the crowd that she knew were her silent protectors that would alert the others if they did anything to her.

It had been like this for a while now ever since the incident back at Nesta's castle when the Grimoire had vanished from inside if her.

Despite not really having a reason to stay here they did something that irritated Lindo to no end.

"There! Thats her."

"That girl? **_Ugh..._** What's so special about _her_?"

"I know right? ...She's just so... plain..."

Hearing hushed yet dark sounding whispers she looked back over her shoulder to see a cluster of girls by a pillar whispering behind their hands and glaring at her, ones she had seen at Urie garden party all those months before.

One look at their faces and their voices made it abundantly clear that they were sound of mind, at least in the magical sense of the word.

She gulped but before she could do anything one of the fox faced students stepped in from the crowd in the next hallway falling into step and walking beside her nearly shoulder to shoulder.

She trailed her eyes up at him, he in turn looked down at her his face unchanging, eyes slanted if not for a hint of brown. It would have seemed a bit unnerving to most yet she didn't feel worried. Her eyes moved to the seal on the side of his neck, she didn't know how she knew but she could tell Urie had placed it there.

The fox face gave her shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze as they walked on down a hallway as the girls began following them at a distance. When she tried to look behind to see if it was one or all of them the boy placed a gentle hand on top of her head with a warmth that was not his own to stop her from looking shaking his own as he turned left and led her down a hallway stopping in the middle and nodded his head forward before going back around leaving her there to choose. She turned to watch him, watching as he turned into Urie leading the girls away from her as they appeared in the corridor not paying her any mind as they went.

She turned back to see where she had been led to noting that she had been left in a halfway of sorts where an open archway was that she knew was in no way apart of the school, She looked back again. The person had led the girls away and there was no one else marked or any of the others that she could tell that could force her to go on. She could just leave if Urie had wanted to talk to her why not at the greenhouse.

Or maybe...

She turned back towards the corridor slowly walking forwards taking the pathway, unknowing of a yellow rose that lay on the path she had just taken that vanished from her sight as she went on.

As she walked past the open hallway a bright light was all she could see before it faded and she found herself standing in a garden filled with numerous plants and flowers, shimmering butterflies could be seen flying in the air around her over an open sky looking like a scene out of a fairy tail. She could sense Urie's magic all around her.

"Urie?" She called looking around seeing nothing but greenery mixed with the shimmering butterflies coming to glide down around her ghosting across her skin lightly skimming through her hair, a few floating a few feet from her as if urging her forward but at the same weren't trying to press her towards them as they fluttered all around, their touch felt like a gentle caress akin to the feel of a rose against her skin.

She held out her hand and one of them fluttered to land on her fingertips sending a wave of gentle warmth through her digits. It was a beautiful sight really and she couldn't help but smile.

She raised it to her eyes before it took off its wings tickling her nose slightly

Again she looked behind her to see that the path she had come from was still there. She turned forward taking the path before her following the butterflies as she went.

She walked on until she reached an open area of sorts where there in the center stood Urie standing in front of a fountain smiling warmly at her, a pink rose held in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad you came here, my darling, sweet Ritsuka." He said as she approached him. "The image of you surrounded by greenery... such a beautiful sight I have to say."

The incubus smiled at her gentle, genuinely in a way that made it clear he wasn't going to do anything as she came more closely to him, though she knew he wasn't going to hurt her she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

"Urie-san..." She started but paused allowing Urie to add:

"While I love hearing the sound of your voice, Ritsuka just Urie is fine."

"Urie," she corrected though it sounded a bit weird. "Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted to share this place with you... the most important person to me..."

There was no hint of teasing or anything else akin to that in his voice, he sounded completely genuine. The uneasiness she might have felt before fading as she relaxed in a way she knew wasn't from him using his powers on her.

She approached him Urie not making a most until she was in arm length of him, gently he reached up tucking a strand of hair behind her ears eyes looking warmly down at her. She blinked of how he was acting so... sweet not since the castle

_"The most important person to me..."_

Not knowing if he was just teasing her, she had never had a lot of self esteem and it's not like he hasn't any one more beautiful than her.

"I beg to differ Ritsuka."

As if reading her thought he gently took her hands leading her over to the fountain with crystal clear water poaring from it.

"Here, look into your reflection in the water. There is a beautiful lady there, only one of the most beautiful and beloved person."

She couldn't help but find herself blushing at his words. She watched through their reflection in the water as he gently took her hand and when she didn't pull away he kissed her knuckles seeing him reflected in the water calm and clear.

_Beautiful, beloved?_

She was far from being the jealousy type but It wasn't like he couldn't have anyone and yet.

"...Why do you even..."

Her voice tampered off and soon she was gently turned slowly in his hold to look at him seeing Urie smiling softly down at her his fingers warm and soft gently tipped her chin up to look at him.

"Because you are the only one who has ever made me feel the beauty of love... something I had never believed or thought to be true... You showed me so many different emotions..."

"Urie..." her eyes wide as he gently placed a hand against her cheek feeling her heart beat fast against her chest at his next words.

"This beautiful warm feeling deep in my heart. I've never felt this way before now... I do know though that I never want to let you go. I love you, Ritsuka. I do."

She couldn't help but know that she had heard of this story before, of the playboy charmer getting what he wanted then leaving the broken-hearted girl uncaring.

Yet... he hadn't forced her to come here and the way he was looking at her at this moment without a hint of his usual remembering how he had held her back at the castle along with the warth she felt being this close to him.

She knew it wasn't a lie. What happened back at the castle had proven it beyond a shadow of a doubt his words making it even more true. Slowly she smiled gently reaching up holding his hand to her as she felt him pull away slightly.

"I... love you too, Urie." she whispered softly as she moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close and slowly pulled her into a soft sweet kiss a second later she kissed him back, his lips warm and smooth.

After a minute he gently broke the kiss and she felt as he pulled back barely an inch away from her, though her eyes were closed as if savoring their kiss she could tell he was smiling. He gently moved a hand to caress the side of her cheek and she opened her eyes to look at him. Gently he took her hands leading her to sit on a bench over an alcove covered in vines reaching up he gently tucked a white rose behind her ear fingers lingering in her hair gently running through her silken strands.

Never had she felt this comfortably warm before she supposed happy ending did exist after all.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair looking up seeing the butterflies fluttering in the air around them. She gasped as Urie gently pulled against him feeling his lips smiling against her skin a playful look in the golden depth.

"Hm~mm your looking around too much barely paying any attention to me making me feel so jealous, sweet love of mine..." His voice was teasing Satan knew he had no ground to stand on with that statement but then again it wasn't like he was going to see his butterflies again after this.


	3. Chapter 3

Urie sighed in slight irritation as he walked out of the Third Library hearing the doors close tight behind him. Rem had kept them there far longer then usual, more than he would have liked to be honest. Being the vice present was more trouble then it was worth at times and also very boring.

He didn't know why they still remained here when they no longer had any business in the human world.

No.

That wasn't true.

There was one reason he still remained in this place, something he suspected the others reason was for as well.

"Urie-san."

He blinked fining himself surrounded by a small cluster of his butterflies.

"Urie-san, when are you going to have another one of your garden parties?" One of them asked.

"Ahh... sorry... my butterflies I have been a bit..."

His voice trailed off for once in his life not knowing the right words to say, how could one know the right words for what he was feeling right now.

One of the girls grabbed onto his arm pressing her chest to him.

"Urie-san... Why won't you pay any attention to me anymore?" she simpered bitting her lips slightly in a pout.

"We're so lonely Urie!"

". . ."

Urie said nothing as he stared down at his butterflies all clambering for his attention once again finding himself undistracted from the emptiness he felt, only one person did anymore.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of an elegant figure walking in his line of sight, catching his eyes on her and smiling gently at him as she walked on towards her class.

The others followed his gaze.

"What's with that girl...?"

"Ugh she's so annoying..."

"What's she doing smiling at you like that? Who does she think she is anyway. I..."

Never had he come so close to slapping a human, particularly a woman. His eyes flashing at the girls as he roughly pulled free from her hold as she stepped back eyes wide in shock at an action so unlike him.

"U-Urie?"

"Sorry there is something I need to do right now... Farewell butterflies." He said and quickly left before the girls could act.

Standing in his own garden in the human world, his mind flying back to to Rituska.

Slowly he had come to realize that he was in love with her. Something he never thought he was capable of, his kind rarely if ever found love and yet he couldn't deny what he was feeling... he had to make it the right way.

The choice was up to her to come willingly to him or not.

Stretching his web finding the nearest marked person closest to her his eyes narrowing in anger at what he heard from the girls, however knowing if he teleported in it will cause a scene and Rem would become furious making a mental note to erase himself from the memories of those girls.

He could sense some of the others near her as well.

Well devils never played fair in any sense of the word, besides it was their fault for not getting to her fast enough.

Watching as she emerged from the roses and greenery, drinking in the sight before his eyes almost stealing his breath away

He could tell just by the look in her eyes not untrusting just uncertain of his words.

He could see the uncertainty deep in her eyes and the fear that he was simply playing with her and it wasn't like he could blame her for it before hearing those three beautiful words coming out of her lips only for Ritsuka the warmth of her hand gently cradling his own.

He pulled her closer as he gently kissed her, feeling as she shyly kissed him back, her lips soft with a gentle sweetness that was just so uniquely her. After a second or so he gently broke the kiss barely pulling away from her seeing her eyes closed, innocently savoring their shared kiss eyes softly gazing at him lovingly as he caressed her warm cheek.

So beautiful, so innocent.

The warmth of her around him, with him was everything, she was everything he needed, everything he had ever wanted. Everything he had thought he had but didn't. He finally found someone important, someone he didn't want to let go of.

He took her hands and led her to sit on the shade of a bench, reached up tucking a thornless rose behind her ear that complemented her beauty.

He gently pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her lightly closing his lips on her earlobe whispering softly into it seeing a beautiful blush spreading on her face.


End file.
